Not What It Seems Like
by lukadaisuki
Summary: Just something for Luka's birthday it'll have two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did I would have permanently pair Miku with Luka in all songs.

Not What It Seems Like

Miku was waiting patiently for a blonde to come inside the café, she was playing nyan cat on her phone, when suddenly a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Miku, so what did you want to talk to me about?" she sat down facing her, ordering a coffee and a chocolate cake from the waiter.

"Thanks for coming Lily-san… well Luka's birthday is coming up, and I couldn't think of anything good to get her, and since she's so famous I doubt I could get her something she already doesn't have... so I was wondering if you could help me?" Miku asked nicely.

The waiter came and gave Lily her food.

"Well, I'm sorry Miku, but I can't-" before she could finish her sentence Miku interrupted her,

"And if you say no, I'll tell Miki that you kissed her when she was asleep" she smiled evilly.

"Eh? You saw that?" Miku just kept smiling, I should have been more careful, she thought as she sighed "fine, but we better finish before the twins get back home, were running low on oranges and bananas, and you know how my siblings get crazy when there all gone" she stated.

"Like how when they almost ran over Kaito's house with the road roller when he ate the last once?" they both laughed. They finished their food, and paid the tab. They left the café and went outside.

A certain pink haired girl had finally finished her interview about her new song "just be friends" she had told the interviewer it was dedicated to all the guys she rejected. She was about to open her car when she saw Miku and Lily getting out of a café, she was a bit surprise for she never saw them alone together they always hung out as a group.

"Why not get her some clothes, there's a clothes shop right around the corner," Lily suggested,

"hmm I guess it doesn't hurt to try, let's go then!" Miku cheered.

Luka saw that Miku had seemed excited, where they on a date? No, that can't be right, doesn't Lily like Miki? She hoped it wasn't a date, but she got curious and she followed them without thinking, and it seemed they were going into a clothes shop.

The two walked inside, Miku saw something that intrest her eyes so she stared at it while Lily went to ask where to get ladies clothes. When she came back she asked if Miku saw something to get Luka but she said no. Miku thought that what she saw was very pretty and well made, but she wasn't sure Luka would like it.

Luka followed them in the store, and it was a good thing she was in disguise, for if she wasn't a lot of people would get in her way, and they would ask her for autographs, while she was on a mission to see if this was a date or not.

Miku saw a cute dress that was pink and it had a lot of frills on it she wanted to see if it would fit on Luka,

"Lily-san, you and Luka are the same size right," Miku asked,

"Yeah,"

"Can you try the dress on for me?"

"**W-what! No way!** I don't were dresses!"

She sighed "fine, I didn't want to do this but, I guess I'll call Miki and tell her why her date didn't show up last month," she took out her phone and smiled evilly.

"Okay fine, wait!" how in the world does Miku know this?

Lily took the dress in an ill-mannered way and went in the changing room, after several minutes she came out with the dress on, scowling at Miku, and she seemed a little embarrassed Miku, tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in so she burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, get in out of your system," she said in a monotone voice,

Miku stopped laughing "I'm sorry, it just I never saw you in a dress Lily-san" Miku said, as she began laughing again.

"Can I just take it of already, and can you pick something else that's not a dress?"

"No! Try these ones out too!" she gave the clothes to Lily, and she went back in the dressing room.

Luka was hiding behind some clothes, a little distance between them, not wanting to be seen, she was astonished on how Miku got Lily to wear a dress, in her entire life being friends with Lily she never once saw her were a dress, she would only do this for someone special. This isn't a date right! Now Luka was getting a bit worried. Luka couldn't quite here what Miku said, but she saw her shove some more dresses to Lily.

After trying out all the dresses Miku wanted her to wear, she finally said something about it

"Thanks Lily-san but I just remembered that I once saw Luka's closet and it was filled with a lot dresses like these…" Miku spoke quietly and sadly, "I don't think we should get her any of these"

Why didn't she think of that before she made her try out all those dresses! Lily wanted to yell at her but chose not to since, it was partly her fault for suggesting clothes, and she knew how important finding the perfect present was for MIku. So she just sighed, "then, why don't we go check out other things" and with that they left the store with Luka stalking behind them.

Luka wasn't fully convinced that it was a date, and she seemed a bit mad at the idea that it could be, so she kept following the two, saying if Lily does anything perverted, she would pay her a visit with a frozen tuna.

Miku and Lily were walking, until she realized Miku was gone, Lily looked for her and she found her inside a store looking at a, tuna plushie? She went inside and she walked toward Miku, when suddenly a man bumped into Miku making her fall. He didn't even help her up, and not just but he took the tuna plushie, Miku had been staring. Lily helped Miku up, asking her if she was okay, and she just nodded. She knew she couldn't just let this guy be forgiven for if Luka knew she did a real tuna would be down her throat.

She started yelling at the guy, "**Hey, you! Come back here and apologize to her, you jerk!**"

The guy turned around, with a panicked look in his face, "Huh, ohsorryI'mkindainahurry"

"**That doesn't mean you have to push innocent girls around taking the things they're looking at does it, now give that back, and talk slower**!"

He bowed, "I'm sorry but, I really need this for my daughter, she's been crying nonstop since we lost her favorite plushie, like this one"

"So, not my problem, we saw that firsts anyway-" she was stopped Miku spoke,

"It's okay Lily-san, it looks like he needs it more than I do" she said, smiling sadly, and she motioned for the guy that it was okay, and with that he hurriedly went to pay and he left.

Lily sighed again, "Your too nice Miku, at this rate we won't find a present.."

"…It's okay, I'm sure I'll find the perfect present somehow" she said with a cheery tone as usual.

"You really have to learn to be a bit selfish in life, you know?" she said, a bit angry, "well anyway why don't go to the music store, since she does love music?"

"Good idea!" Miku yelled.

Outside, Luka had been watching, she saw, Miku, alone, staring at something but she couldn't quite see what it was, since there was a guy in her way walking towards Miku, and did he just push her? Where was Lily, she questioned, but was soon answered, when she saw a blonde help the twin tail haired girl up, and then she started yelling at the guy. She felt glad that Lily was protecting Miku, but she was also a bit jealous it wasn't her though. Lily's, angry face suddenly soften as Miku told her something but, Miku herself looked sad, but then smiled, when the blonde spoke. Now Luka really was jealous. She knew if she followed them, she would hurt herself but she couldn't help herself, and she kept following them.

It was getting dark, and after several minutes of walking she was led into a music store, she saw Miku, listening to some music, when suddenly, Lily, covered, Miku's eyes, and after that they started laughing, she couldn't hear why because of the music, they seem to have been laughing a lot, and she was surprise to see Lily, laughing that much.

Miku, was looking around the store, looking at some guitars, and other instruments. The store was very big and it had all kinds of instruments and a lot of CDs, but the most CDs, she saw were of Luka's albums, Miku still couldn't believe she was friends with a star, but, Luka, was more than that, she was also her best friend, and a nice, gentle caring person, that she had fallen in love with. She saw some samples of Luka's song so she took the headphones and she listened to her magical goddess like voice, when suddenly someone covered her eyes, and they spoke,

"Guess who?" the disguised voice said, it was obvious that it was Lily.

"I know it's you, Lily-san," she said, laughing at how she tried to cover up her real voice, "you can't trick me by trying to disguise your voice"

"heh, that's obvious, anyway have you seen the store, it's full of Luka!"

"That's because she took over every music store in Japan, and she forced everyone to sell her songs, or else she would have slapped them with a leek." Miku said jokingly. They both laugh, knowing Luka was too nice to do that.

Now she was sure that it was a date, she felt a tight pain in her chest, and she could feel that her heart was about to break, so she ran outside into the dark night, with tears in her eyes.

After listening to some of, Luka's, songs, Miku, said that there wasn't anything here Luka would like, and that she probably had what she would get her. They went outside in the cold night Miku was shivering. "I-it's so c-cold, can I borrow your jacket, Lily-san?"

"Eh? But then I'll be cold too"

"hmm I wonder if, Miki, knew that someone was peeking when she was changing," Miku said evilly.

Lily blushed, but she would never admit it, she took of her jacket and gave it to Miku.

Luka, soon stopped running, thinking that maybe things weren't what it seemed to be, and that she had to ask Miku herself, if it was a date, but that was a bad idea, because now she saw, Lily, giving, Miku her jacket. No words could describe the look in, Luka's, eyes, it looked like her soul was gone, waters soon started falling from her eyes, and she soon walked away.

Lily being Lily, bluntly asked, "How do you know these things are you stalking me or something!" Lily, asked, embarrassed on how Miku knew what she had done.

"Hahaha!" Miku laughed and stuck her tongue out, "who knows, probably,"

Lily, ignored her answer, "anyway, sorry Miku, it's getting pretty late, and I still have to go grocery shopping.

"Oh.. I see," Miku said sadly, "haha, I guess I should have tried harder," she smiled sadly, her eyes became watery, but was covered by her hair so Lily wouldn't see, Lily noticed this and she spoke in the most sympathetic way she could,

"Listen Miku, you know how today you kept saying that Luka would never like anything you got her, or that she already has it, but I'm sure if it's coming from you, she would be happy about it since she knows you gave it a lot of thought, and it would be more special coming from someone, than buying it herself"

The water disappeared from Miku's eyes and she spoke happily, "thanks Lily-san, but I have to go now, thanks for all your help!" Miku ran knowing exactly what she was going to get Luka,

Lily checked what time it was on her phone, "oh shoot, the twins are gonna be so mad at me!" she ran to the grocery store, but was then in both terror and in dissapointment to be staring at the orange and banana stands being empty. She stood there frozen, this was not her lucky day.

At the other end of the city, Miku was still running, she ran back into the clothes store and into the jewelry section, she took what she had been looking at earlier and paid for it. She now had a happy smile on her face, thinking Luka would love it, but what she didn't know was right now Luka was crying.

Sorry for suckish story haha, I was in a hurry so yeah… I will post the next chapter on Luka's birthday. If anyone still wants to read it.


	2. Chapter 2 Present and Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did I would have permanently pair Miku with Luka in all songs. **

**I'm sorry for late update my internet wouldn't work and they barely fixed it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

A Present and a Wish

Luka woke up to an annoying beeping noise, it sounded much like her phone, but she didn't set up an alarm, so it was probably just someone calling her. She wasn't in the mood to answer it, so she just left it ringing until the sound finally stopped. She looked at the time 12:30 pm, Luka couldn't believe it was already that late, but she was still sleepy. There were dark bags under her eye, resulting from not being able to sleep last night. Her eyes were red and puffy, it was so sore from crying all night.

Luka was just about to go back to sleep, when her phone rang again. She was just going to ignore it but it kept ringing, annoyed, she sat up from her bed, and took her phone in her hands. She unlocked it, her eyes widened, had 20 missed calls, but that wasn't what caught her attention, it was because the date said it was, January 30, her birthday. The phone still rang so she answered it, disguising her voice so it wouldn't sound melancholic, "hello?"

"Oh, Luka, this is your manager, I've been trying to get you all morning but you wouldn't answer…" the man spoke

"Sorry, I was up late last night"

"oh I see, well the boss wants you to come over, since apparently someone beat one of your songs on the charts, and the president has been yelling at everyone to come to work,"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so can you come in today?"

Luka wanted to say no, partly because she wanted to have at least a free day on one of her birthdays, unlike last year when she had to go to work again, but the reason was mostly because of Hatesune Miku. Shed didn't want to see her today of all days, especially when she just got her heart broken. She didn't want to risk seeing her since the tealette always came to hang out with her every day. And not just that but, Luka didn't think she remembered about her birthday since she never brought it up, like she usually did, and she seemed so distant from her ever since a week ago. Luka's heart felt very heavy. It didn't help with the incident with Lily. She brushed of her thoughts knowing it would become more painful if she thought about it, so decided to only focus work today.

She took a shower wanting to clean the tear stained face she had, so no one would suspect anything, she changed into her regular clothes, knowing nothing was going to be special about today even though it was her birthday.

She walked out her door, and she saw, Kaito? Yeah, his head was poking out of the bush but then it suddenly disappeared. Why was he hiding behind a bush? Well Luka didn't really care since she had to go to work, before her boss starts spamming her phone. She ignored Kaito, and she walked over to her car, when she was about to unlock it, she saw Meiko, Rin, Len, Miki, Gumi, and Gakupo in Miku's house. What were they all doing there, and without her, maybe it was connected to Kaito hiding as well. She thought Miku probably invited them to asked them about Lily or something, this thought made her heart hurt very much, but it was replaced with a warm feeling when she thought they were planning a surprise birthday party for her, but that couldn't be it, they weren't really Luka's friends, since Miki was Miku's cousin, and Rin and Len were Lily's siblings, and Gakupo was just her big fan who always stalks her, and Meiko was always glaring at her, while Kaito seemed to be scared of her, and Gumi was just Miku's classmate. This thoughts hurt her so much that she couldn't stand it, so she got in her car and drove off.

Inside Miku's house, Miku had seen everything, and when Kaito was about to knock on the door, Miku opened it with a scary face on and a leek in her hand. Kaito gulped, ready for a beating.

After Miku punished Kaito for making Luka suspect something, she sat in front of everyone and started talking, "Okay everyone today's finally Luka's birthday, so I have divided the jobs for us to do before Luka gets back from work" Miku instructed everyone what their jobs were.

"Wasn't Luka-san supposed to have an off day today?" Rin asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, but I called her manager to do me a favor, and he happily obliged to it," Miku smiled, remembering how she only had to pester the man for an hour or two until he reluctantly said yes.

"Then how are we supposed to get into Luka-san's house?" the other twin asked

"Oh, that, don't worry, Luka gave me a spare key, a long time ago, so I've got everything planned!" Miku cheerfully stated.

"Wow, so then it's like you're her girlfriend then, if you have her house key" Miki teased, winking at her.

Miku realizing what her cousin had just said, and she felt her cheeks grow hotter. She started yelling, "it's not like that!" Miku protested, "Were just really close friends…that's all" she said sadly, wishing that that wouldn't be the case.

"Come on now stop teasing Miku-chan, at least she has a better chance than Gakupo." Everyone laughed, except Gakupo.

"hmp, whatever, I gave up on Luka already, I started going out with Gumi-chan." Everyone was shocked on how he said he gave up that fast, but they were mostly surprised hearing the latter, they looked at Gumi, she was blushing like a tomato, and they were holding hands. Everyone started asking the two questions, and started congratulating them, after wasting 30 of talking. Miku finally got her focus back, and made everyone do their work.

"Okay everyone, we don't have all day! Let's get to work before Luka's back" Miku commanded.

* * *

><p>After working hard making a new song, and going on interviews, Luka finally finished all her work, she looked at the time, it was 6:45 pm. She would usually be going home right about now, but she didn't feel like being in her lonely house, especially since there was no use in going back.<p>

She left the Crypton building and headed to her car. She drove off, arriving at her destination after ten minutes, Luka got out of her car only carrying with her, her headphones, keys, and phone. She walked around the dark park that was isolated from people. It was really peaceful. The only sound you could hear was the wind blowing on the leaves of the trees.

As she was walking, she stopped at a cherry blossom tree, filled with half sprouted buds of cherry flowers. She had loved that tree, for it was where she and Miku always use to play when they were young. She walked over to it holding one of its trunks, a yawn escaped from her mouth, and she realized that she hadn't really slept that much. She didn't want to go home yet, so she decided to climb the tree and sleep on it.

The clock struck 9, and Luka was still no were to be found, even though she was supposed to be here at 7. Miku had let everyone eat, since everyone was very hungry. Miku had called Luka's manager, but he said Luka left before 7. Then were was she! Miku tried calling Luka many times, but no one answered. Everyone got tired of waiting.

"Sorry Miku, I have to work early tomorrow, so I have to go, and if I become late one more time I'll be fired" Meiko said, apologetically.

Miku just smiled, "I understand"

"Sorry Miku, I'm kind of in the same position with Meiko" Kaito said.

"Oh I see…bye you two" and with that they left.

After waiting for a very long time everyone was gone, and before Gakupo, Gumi, Rin, Len, And Miki, left they helped put away the stuff, Miku was very thankful for this. The only thing untouched was the cake. Miku had placed it on the fridge for now, Miku didn't let anyone have a piece of cake since Luka hadn't cut it yet, or opened any presents.

Miku being exhausted fell asleep on Luka's couch. The time was now 10:30

* * *

><p>Luka awoke from a dream. Her eyes became watery, on how the dream had affected her so much. She couldn't quite remember it, but there was a vague picture in her head that she was with a certain teal haired girl. It was the best thing that had happened to her all year. If that dream made her so happy being with her, then it was okay as long as Miku was happy with Lily, and as long as they could still be friends. Luka didn't have any more angry intentions against Lily.<p>

Luka stretched out her arms, and rubbed her eyes, she jumped off the tree, relief that she didn't fall when she was sleeping on it.

Her stomach growled, finally realizing that she hasn't even had anything to eat for the whole day. She felt really tired, but mostly hungry. Luka walked over to her car. She still didn't feel like going home, so she started driving toward a restaurant, but on her way, she saw Lily, in front of her car, so she stopped. Why was she out at night?

Lily saw Luka, she waved at her. She walked to Luka's door, Luka scrolled down her window, "Hey, Luka-chan, sorry to ask, but can you drive me home?"

Luka hesitated for a while but then answered, "Sure"

Lily got in the passenger seat, opposite of Luka. Luka started driving to a different direction, away from the restaurant. "Sorry, I couldn't come"

Luka furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled, "come where?"

"You know to your par- wait you don't know!" Lily asked her

"Know what?"

"Have you gone home yet?"

"No, why?"

"**NO!**... Because!"

"Because what?" Luka asked, wanting an answer.

"Man, you can be so stupid at times, you know that"

Luka a bit angry at what her friend said, and still puzzled not knowing what she was talking about, just replied with a, "look who's talking"

Lily laughed a bit, "haha, well at least I don't make the person who loves me wait for me all night"

"What do you mean that?"

Lily, not sure if she should tell her or not was stuck in a predicament, until Luka finally, reached her house, she was thankful her house was so close, because now she was saved. Lily got out of Luka's car, thanking her, and saying her goodbye. She was about to open the door, when Luka yelled,

"Wait Lily, what did you mean by that!"

"You'll find out if you go home right now." Lily smiled at her, taking out a box from her bag, "and here" she threw it at her.

Luka barely caught it, she was about to thank Lily but she was gone. The box was actually wrapped neatly, in a red wrapper and a yellow ribbon, she put the present away, and she started driving away again.

Luka's phone vibrated, saying that it was a text message, she stopped at a red light and checked her phone, she was shocked once again, seeing that she had 5 missed calls from Miku, did Miku maybe remember her birthday? Luka tried calling Miku back but no one answered. Probably not. She checked her text message, it was from Lily.

_From: Lily_

_Go home right now! I promise you'll like what you see! If you don't I'll tell Miku something embarrassing about you!_

_Received: January 30_

Seriously, why did she want her to go home for, she checked the time, it was now 11:40 pm, just a few minutes before her birthday is over. She decided to go home since she wouldn't see Miku anyway.

After 15 minutes of driving Luka, finally arrived in front of her house, she saw that her living room lights were on, she wondered why. She opened her door, astounded, that it was unlocked, she walked in, everything seemed to be normal in the hallway, she walked directly to her living room, suddenly dropping her things, and the present Lily gave her, with a shocked face, she looked around, in front of her; was a banner that was printed boldly, a '**Happy Birthday Luka!**', there were balloons scattered everywhere, there were presents on her dinner table, including party hats, and there were hanging decorations all around the living room. She saw no one except Miku, on her couch sleeping. Luka smiled warmly, this was the best thing that she could ever have asked for, but she regretted not coming earlier. She approached the innocently sleeping Miku. She kneeled right beside her, touching Miku's cheeks.

Miku silently spoke, causing Luka to blush, "Luka…" Miku opened her eyes slowly, and she put her hands on top of Luka's where she was touching her cheek, She spoke again this time much louder and surprised, "Luka!" Miku looked at the time, 11:59.

Luka fell back, with the sudden yell she got from the tealette, "Miku?" She questioned.

The only answer she got was a, "wait!", and Miku suddenly ran to her fridge, was she hungry? No that wasn't it, she looked around the drawers searching for something, then she came back with a cake, with the candles all lit up.

"Happy Birthday Luka! Now make a wish before your birthdays over." Miku was holding the cake out for Luka.

Luka took the cake and settled it on the table right next to them, "It's okay Miku this is all I wished for." She touched Miku's shoulders, and pulled her in a tight hug. Miku was blushing but thankfully Luka hadn't noticed. Miku pulled away from the hug after a while.

"No! That's unexceptable, come on Luka, just make one more wish before its midnight" Miku stubbornly insisted upon Luka.

Luka laughed at how cute Miku looked right now, "Okay if it makes you feel better" Luka thought of a wish, and when she was about to blow the candles out, the small grandfather-like clock rang, and it stroke 12am. Luka frowned, "I'm sorry Miku, I didn't' make it"

Miku was sad for a while but she still insisted on Luka to blow out the candles, "No! Luka just blow it now I promise to make your wish come true, no matter what"

"It's really okay Miku, I have almost everything I could ever wish for" Luka said patting Miku's head,

"Then wish for the thing you don't have" Luka frowned, "Please?" Miku pouted, giving Luka the puppy dog eyes, Luka couldn't say no to that cute face of hers, so she thought of a wish once again. Luka decided that she still couldn't give up on Miku. Miku had said she would do everything to make this wish come true so maybe this was her chance, she hesitated for a bit, but then blew out her many candles.

"Yay! So what did you wish for?"

Luka didn't know whether to answer or not but she replied with, "but then it won't come true"

"Yes it will, because I promised you I'd make your wish come true" She begged Luka to tell her but she wouldn't budge, "fine, I guess you won't get your present from me then" Miku stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Eh that's no fair!" Luka said, a little sad.

"Then will you tell me after I give you your present?" Miku gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could do, Luka blushed, but nodded, not able to say no to Miku.

Miku beamed "Okay here" Miku handed Luka a small box, "this is your birthday present from me, I hope you like it!"

Luka slowly opened the box wrapped in teal with a pink ribbon on top of it, these were her favorite colors. She saw a small teal butterfly necklace, it was so beautiful, "Miku, it's beautiful"

Miku smiled "I'm glad you like it" Miku said, showing her, her own pink butterfly necklace, "it connects with mine"

"Thanks Miku, I love it" Luka said smiling, "can you put it on me?" she asked

Miku took the necklace from Luka's hand, she kneeled down in front of Luka, Luka pulled her hair up, while Miku was putting the necklace on her, There faces were so close together, they blushed, after Miku finished putting the necklace on Luka, it was a bit awkward because of the sudden silence, but thankfully Miku broke it.

"So now will you please tell me what you wished for?" or not.

Luka didn't really want to answer but she had to keep her word, "You said you were going to make my wish come true, right? So is it okay if I wished for two things?" Luka asked.

Miku thought for a while, "Well that depends, what are your two wishes?"

Luka stayed quiet for a while then she answered, blushing, "I'm sorry if it's selfish and you can't do it but,…I…want you to…breakup with Lily" she paused, blushing more than before, she didn't care if Miku saw her blush, since she already asked for something that was unexceptable, "and I want…you to…kiss me…" total silence.

Miku felt her cheeks grow really hot, she felt a warm feeling inside her heart, "I'm sorry Luka…I-"

Luka cut her off, "No! I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do any of those" tears rolled down Luka's face.

Miku cupped Luka's cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes, "That's not what I meant…"

Luka's eyes widened when she felt Miku's lips on hers, they could hear each other's heart beats, Luka closed her eyes, enjoying it, the kiss lasted for a lost time, it was breathtaking, the kiss was indescribable, it was best feeling the two have ever felt in their entire life. Miku broke the kiss of.

Luka, being very puzzled questioned Miku, "Eh?... I thought you couldn't?..."

Miku was still blushing, she giggled, hopping her blushing would stop, "Haha, I just meant I can't do both of those…" Miku spoke seriously, "because I'm not going out with Lily-san, and that I was sorry for causing you a lot pain"

Luka tilted her head, "then, then, what about yesterday you guys were hanging out together, and Lily wasn't acting how she usually did?"

"Oh, you saw us, I just asked her to help me find a present for you, and I was maybe blackmailing her a bit" Miku said innocently.

"Then, right now, did you kiss me because I wished for it, or did you also have another reason for doing so?" Luka asked looking Miku in the eyes.

Miku sighed, 'Your so dense Luka', she thought to herself not saying it aloud, she soon took a deep breath and looked directly at Luka "I love you Luka, I've been in love with you for a long time now…" Miku's face was so red, impossible to get any redder, Luka's heart was still beating so fast from the kiss and Miku's confession, "…and from your wishes, does that mean you might love me back?"

Luka's face also became very redder than it was before, their eyes still on one another's "Miku, I also love you, and I really hate the idea of you being with someone else so…will you go out with me?"

Miku nodded, "yes Luka, yes!" she glomped Luka.

This time it was Luka who passionately kissed Miku, causing both of them to melt away in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>After giving each other a lot of affection, Miku fed Luka, and after she finished eating, Miku asked, "Do you want to open your presents?"<p>

"No not really, I just want to stay by your side" she hugged Miku affectionately.

"Come on Luka, even one?"

"Well I guess I can open the one Lily gave me" she stood up and took the box from the ground, she went back to Miku's side. She slowly unwrapped it, seeing an envelope and some teal neko ears, both of the girls were confused. She opened the envelope not letting Miku read it, but Miku kept trying to steal the paper away, so she moved away from her, she started reading,

_Dear Luka,_

_Here are neko ears for your birthday, from what I am guessing either you or Miku confessed to on another, so to test out if you two are a real couple, ask Miku to wear it for you, I'm sure she'll look really kawaii!_

_-Lily_

That's what Luka gets for having an otaku friend. She went back to Miku seeing that the girl was playing around with the neko ears.

"So what was the letter about?"

"Oh, nothing really, Lily just said this was my birthday present"

"And what's this for?" Miku asked

"Well that's actually for you." Luka replied.

"For me?" she questioned.

"Yeah… Miku… can you wear it for me...?"

"Eh!" Miku blushed once again.

"Please?" Luka begged, now it was Miku's turn not to be able to say no.

"okay…" Miku reluctantly placed the neko ears on top of her head, she was now blushing furiously, "there, satisfied?" she averted away from Luka's eyes.

"cute~ okay now say 'nya' moving you hands like a cat" Luka teased

"Your such a bully Luka…" Miku meekly said, she moved right hand higher than the left and meowed, "N-Nyah…" still blushing hard.

Luka hugged Miku, "Kyaaa! You're just so cute~" Miku was now very flustered.

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped from Miku's mouth, it was already 1:30 A.M, "sorry Luka I have to sleep now, I still have school in the morning."<p>

"Aww kill joy," Luka joked, "can't you skip a day?"

Another yawn, "I can't do that, if I wish to sing with you in the future"

What Miku last said made Luka very happy, she smiled at Miku, "Why don't you stay for the night then, since I don't think you can make it to your house before falling asleep"

"Eh!" Miku blushed, thinking of perverted thoughts.

Luka just giggled at Miku's expression. She led Miku to her room, Miku laid down on the bed.

Luka was about to leave when Miku called for her, "Aren't you sleeping as well?" she asked drowsily.

"No, I'll just sleep on the couch…" Luka replied

"but I want to wake up by your side" another yawn

Luka walked to the bed and turned off the lights, leaving only the moon as there light source. They were now facing each other, "Luka can I ask you for a selfish request?"

"Miku, for you I'll do anything" Luka said

Miku, satisfied with the answer, stated her request, "hug me tight"

Luka nodded, and wrapped her arms around Miku's body, "goodnight Miku, I love you, and sweet dreams" she kissed Miku's forehead.

"I love you too Luka…" They soon fell asleep each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make it shorter than 5,000 words, so it wouldn't waste you time. Review?<strong>


End file.
